


Getting to The Point

by sunalso



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Camping, Multi, Polyamory, S'mores, Sexually Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S'mores, bickering, stars, and kisses. Everything you need for the perfect camping trip.Beta'd by Gort.





	Getting to The Point

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: A little Scis & Spies story for the Kink Bongo prompt "gangbang". This somehow ended up being much tamer than I thought it would ;-) _

Jemma tilted her head back to look at the night sky. The stars were furled out against the darkness. It was a magnificent view she hadn’t had time to admire in a long while, and this camping trip in the mountains of Wyoming was long overdue.

She leaned against Bobbi’s shoulder, and Bobbi kissed the top of her head.

They were sitting against a log, feet towards a roaring campfire, cuddled together against the slight chill in the air.

“You have to burn the marshmallow, or it’s not a s’more,” Hunter said, stabbing a stick through a white and fluffy jumbo marshmallow.

Fitz scoffed. “I’m not eating carbon. You go to just before that point and pull it out so it’s nice and toasty.” He looked towards Bobbi and Jemma. “What do you two want?”

“Not burned,” Bobbi said immediate, and Hunter rolled his eyes.

Jemma bit her lip. She was in the not-burned club but didn’t want to make Hunter feel bad. “I’ll take mine burned,” she said.

Fitz groaned. “She’s just saying that so you’ll eat her out later.”

“And you won’t?” Jemma looked right at Fitz, and he made a face, sighed, and grumbled something while sticking marshmallows on the tines of a roasting fork.

Bobbi put her arm around Jemma. “I’ve got you if these two don’t.”

Jemma laughed. “I’m feeling very spoiled that apparently everyone wants to lick me.” It was partly what this trip was for, well, not just her getting licked, but for them to enjoy each other away from the base.

“Maybe we can take turns,” Hunter said. “Jemma deserves a lot of feeling good.” He smashed a second marshmallow on his stick, and Fitz narrowed his eyes before grabbing a second roasting fork and putting two more marshmallows on it.

Bobbi traced her finger over Jemma’s knee. “It seems everyone is after you,” Bobbi purred, giving Jemma a soft kiss.

“I can’t exactly complain, but it sounds like I’m just lying there. Would that make it a gangbang?”

The campsite went silent and Jemma shifted against the log as everyone stared at her. An owl hooted among the trees.

“Babe,” Bobbi said. “I’m not sure that’s quite the term you’re looking for.”

“It is, there has to be at least three people having sex with a willing partner. So if I’m just lying there—” Jemma shrugged. “It’s the correct terminology.”

Hunter was making a weird face and not paying attention to the branch he had in the fire.

Fitz sighed and rotated the long forks he was holding. “It’s the correct term if we just have sex with you. If we’re also having sex with each other it’s an orgy.”

“Yes,” Jemma said. “Agreed, but we were specifically talking about my lying there and being pleasured by all three of you. In that circumstance, it’s a gangbang.”

“Uh,” Hunter said.

Fitz rotated the forks again. “But that implies that we’re just waiting to take turns with you. I could be sucking off Hunter or fingering Bobbi while waiting to have a turn with you. That makes it an orgy.”

Bobbi squirmed beside Jemma, and Jemma looked at her, worried she was missing the point. “But,” Jemma said. “The original proposal was that everyone was taking turns with me, and not touching each other in the meantime. I believe self-pleasure is allowed.”

“Jems—” Bobbi said.

“So if I’m wanking, it’s still considered a gangbang, but if I’m giving Hunter a handjob, then it’s not?” Fitz pulled the marshmallows he was heating from the fire. They were a perfect golden brown, and Jemma’s mouth watered as he went about making s’mores.

“That’s correct,” Jemma said. “As a foursome we frequently engage in orgies.”

“We do?” Hunter asked, brows raised. His stick was still in the fire.

“Of course, the four of are involved frequently in sexual acts with each other at the same time. However, I’d like to point out that we have also previously participated in scenarios that are technically gangbangs.”

Fitz snorted.

“Can you name one?” Bobbi said, sounding a little breathless.

“Yeah, describe it in detail,” Hunter added.

Jemma wrinkled her nose at him. “Well, I’m specifically thinking of the time Bobbi was sucking both of you off while I used a dildo and my fingers on her from behind. That was certainly a gangbang.”

“Only because we were interrupted,” Fitz said, handing Bobbi a s’more. “Otherwise it would have been different. I planned to pleasure Jemma. It was an orgy that a mission call forced into being a gangbang.”

Hunter looked nostalgic. “That was nice, wasn’t it Bob? You were swallowing down my release and Fitz came all over your tits.”

Bobbi squeezed her legs together.

“You ever going to take that stick out of the fire?” Fitz asked.

Hunter snatched it out of the flames. The marshmallows weren’t even on the end anymore and he looked crestfallen. Fitz handed Jemma a s’more and went to sit beside Hunter, giving him one as well.

“Thank you,” Hunter said, taking a bite. “Sorry, Jemma,” he said around his mouthful of graham cracker, chocolate, and marshmallow. 

“You can make it up to me later,” she said, pointing towards her crotch.

He nodded, eyes twinkling.

“Are we still all doing that?” Fitz asked, mouth also full.

Bobbi was already done and licking her fingers. “I’m entirely fine starting with a gangbang of Jemma.”

“Orgy,” Fitz said.

“Not if I don’t want to touch you,” Hunter grumbled while he shoved the last of his s’more in his mouth. Fitz finished his off as well and lay down so his head was in Hunter’s lap. Hunter ignored him.

Jemma nibbled on hers treat a little more, but the lust gathering in her belly was making her hungry for something besides sugar and she handed off the end of her s’more to Bobbi.

She went to kneel beside Hunter. He smelt of campfire smoke and she inhaled deeply as she snuggled against him.

After a moment of crunching, Bobbi stood. “I’ve changed my mind. I think we should gangbang Hunter.”

“Me!” he exclaimed, not sounding at all upset at the prospect.

“We can take turns being the one in the middle,” Bobbi continued.

“Orgy,” Fitz said as he reached up to tug Hunter’s shirt out of the waistband of his trousers.

“It’s a combination gangbang and orgy,” Jemma said, feeling buoyant. She tilted Hunter’s head back to kiss him.

“There no such—” Fitz started, then broke off into started curse. Bobbi had knelt and pinched him.

“No more arguing,” Bobbi said, smoothing her hands over Hunter’s chest. “You and Jemma bickering is usually cute, but neither of you ever win.”

Jemma felt confused, and she shared a look with Fitz.

“I think that’s the point,” he said after a moment.

“Well, that’s fine,” Hunter agreed. “But right now, I’m the point.”

Fitz slid Hunter’s zipper down as Jemma returned to kissing him.

Bobbi reached into his trousers and he moaned.

Jemma looked up towards the stars, then returned her eyes to her lovers as they melded together.

It was all beautiful, and something that words could never describe.

She slid her fingers over Fitz’s cheek and lips, then reached to cup Bobbi’s breast.

“Orgy,” Fitz panted out.

Jemma let him win.


End file.
